Chesire Cat's Radulas
by Spacelady2012
Summary: The Autobots and Decepticons continue to fight on the internet as well. Until a certain cat arrives, hacking the network on both bases. Can they answer his crazy riddles? Chaos and mystery ensues. Rated K


As life was normal and not much fighting as it used to be, the 'Bots and 'Cons threat each other on the internet and humiliating each other with blackmailing and hurtful words. Unknown to them, The Cheshire Cat had other ideas on the internet. This is where the fun and danger begins: With his way...

* * *

''What. The. Frag?!'' Ratchet swore and so did Knock Out on his video web. They were beginning to threat to each other of who's the best CMO until a mysterious message popped on each of their computers and as their curiosity won, they clicked it and as a result, their main computer shut down but strangely their video web is still on.

''If i ever find out of who is responsible of this hacking the network: I will end his/her life!'' Knock Out growled staring directly at Ratchet.

''Well don't look at me you idiot! We both have opened the message so don't go blaming on me!'' Ratchet yelled from the other side of the video transmission.

''I don't suppose if your human pet- Raf was it? Who hacked us for preventing the grasp of Iacon Relics back then.'' Knock Out said slyly and smirked at him.

Ratchet almost fumed at his words and growled at him, gritting his teeth. ''Rafael is not my pet and no, the whole computer system of our base has gone down and presumably so has the Nemesis.'' He pointed out.

Before Knock Out could retort a sinister chuckle echoed through each other's bases as the stranger begins to speak. And when i say began to spoke he was using telepathy instead of writing it down.

''Well, well, well... What have we here? Two Medical Officers bickering at each other for nothing just like everyone else. My, this is humiliating and ironic at the same time for blackmailing each other.'' The Cheshire cat said.

''Y-you?! What do you think are doing?! Are you the one who sent that primus damned message?!'' Ratchet spluttered in shock while Knock Out just stared at him.

''How is it possible? For an imaginary, childish, non-existent creature able to hack all of our computer systems?'' Knock Out stated until another chuckle came.

'' That my dear Decepticon is that i can be either real or imaginary whenever i wanted to be. And as they say for this rivalry 'Only the savage find the endurance of pain as the measure of worth'.'' The Cat replied.

Ratchet nearly bellowed at his comment and his cryptic words. ''I beg your pardon?!''.

''What i meant to say is, i wish to play a game with you all.'' The Cat answered calmly.

Knock Out snorted at his idea. ''Well, care to elaborate the rules and show yourself then.''

''Well if you want these simple condition the why not?'' As soon as he said that his large ugly head appeared inside the screen making the medics yelp.

''By the Allspark!'' Ratchet stared in horror at the sight of the cat.

''GAH! What is that?'' Knock Out nearly leaked his transmission fluid at the disturbing cat.

''Well, your reactions are fun. But back to the main point, here are the rules:''

Then the screen was lit up once more with the list of rules

Answer the riddles in a meaningful way (Long or Short)

You have 10 hours to answer each riddle daily

Answer wrong and you'll face the dire consequences

You may get help from others but you cannot research from the internet (Most of it are shut down but like have said, no cheating)

You will receive new riddles for 3 days

''That will do. And remember: Seek and ye shall find they say, but they don't say what you'll find.'' With that the Cheshire cat disappeared and replaced a pocket watch showing on the bottom right screen.

''Aw Scrap.'' Ratchet was lost for words but then the 10 Riddles appeared on their screens.

_How is the Queen of Hearts, like a typhoon?_

_What is yours, but others use it more than you do?_

_The More you have of it, the less you see. What is it?_

_There is more to me than the common set, four more pages you will get, plus something else that is not the norm, Symbols of an older form, With 22 much more arcane, each of which has a name, ask a question if you want to see, what your destiny might be. What am I?_

_He, one who's using it, doesn't know he's using it. What is it?_

_What gets wetter and wetter, the more it dries?_

_When you are hungry, I am you waiter. Give to me, your greatest delights and I will return it two fold. Be worn though, indulge me too much and you will only taste the delights of black snow. Feed me at your peril, for I ask. Who am I?_

_Divine as I may seem, up hold my golden. You defend me without a moment's notice, but you're always afraid to break me. A word of caution to the wise, control me or you'll spend an eternity kneeling and never rise only left to question…who am I?_

_I weigh you, I slow your mind, I make you laze about, and just fool you. Suggest inventions for you to make. Who am I?_

_Love and I don't always see eye to eye. But when we become the proper mixture we are truly a love mixture. Caution to those who indulge, flames of a whirlwind do enclose. Left without a goodbye, only to ask who am I?_

* * *

**Another One-Sided story but with some fun. You can answer them too with a review. You don't have to follow the rules. That's part of the story. Good luck!**


End file.
